I And She
by Wrythe O'nell
Summary: This is an all new story that features specially ruriko.. it's about the tale of their friendship, a most epic one and how tragic it has been.. It's all about love, friendship and tragedy..Disclaimer: I do not own Ruriko, Shun and all other chara
1. MIDST OF PAIN

She: I'll meet up with him tomorrow

I: take care..

She: If ever we got lost, you'll be there right?

I: Just text me, if you need help..

She: But what if, my brother saw us? What will I do!

I: Answer his questions if he ever asks...

You: But what if he tells our parents. Oh no...

I: Just tell the truth...

She: Are you nuts?

I: No... I'm not.

She: Anyway... Come what may..

I: Ok. Take care. The office will be until 12 o'clock... so don't be late

She: Yup. We'll be there. Don't worry.

I: (to him) Take care of her. Or else...

Him: Very. I'll do that. (grins)

I: Don't ever pull out a joke. It's very dangerous for the two of you to  
go out. Especially, you don't know routes. You two, get easily lost.

Him: I will.

She: That's better.

I: Text me every minute. I can't be at peace if you don't text me.  
I have loaded you up. So there's no reason, not to text me. Alright?

She: Yes, we will. I love you.. (hug)

No message received… all day… all night...  
_I_ just received news from _she_'s mom.

SMom: She hasn't got home since yesterday. Is she there? She told  
me, that she'll stay with you this weekend.

Everything turned out in my own language…

I: Auntie, she's not with me... She said, she would pass her application form for college (nervous)

SMom: Is it true? Celine, Try to call your friends... maybe she's there.  
Thanks a lot.

I: Yes, Auntie..

I called everyone. But there's no positive response. _I'll die if i can't be able to locate you.. where on earth the hell are you? Where are the two of you!_

I went to church. This is the church where we always hang around. I don't know, but i feel, i would suddenly collapse if i can't be able to locate her.

And there, I saw her. Still the clothes she wore before they had departed. It was almost 3 days that had passed. Still, I was in school uniform. I saw her crying. She was trembling in pain. The clutter in her face says a thousand griefs. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to tell her that I am here.

I stared at her for a minute. Then, I accidentally dropped down my file case. She _saw_ me.

She stumbled down. Then she ran. I followed her. I didn't mind what the acolytes are telling me. I just mind following her. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose a best friend ever _again_.

I caught up with her and I held her hand. She was fighting the grip of my fist. She was powerless and just gave up to my grasp. She turned around to stop and tightly embraced me. She was crying so hard. Even I can't stop her misery even for a moment.

I got weak. My legs gave up and we ended up sitting on the floor. People were already disappearing at my sight. I looked at the time. It was already past 10 in the evening. It was almost 3 hours. My things were brought by the priest. He felt sorry and he told me, that we can spend the night there if we want to. He would even call our parents that evening. I thanked him. And then she stopped crying.

Her grip loosened. I touched her head and she grabbed my hand. It was trembling. She rested her head on my chest and she had fallen asleep.

I was so hungry at that time. Or maybe, she felt more. The priest laid us some food and blessed it. He was kind and understanding. He even told me that he had already called our parents.

I didn't touch the food. I guess, I needed to feel the pain. The pain that was not enough to match hers. And then, I fell asleep.

--

PART 2

--

She's part.

--

My excruciated pain when I opened my eyes. I felt the crystalline bits slowly piercing my eyes. I felt bruises on my hands. I bear pain that I couldn't muster. My neck aches as I slowly turned a bit of it. I gradually saw the eerie of the surroundings – as I already knew I was in a church. It was hot. The sun rays directly hit my face leaving my left ear shaded. And as soon as I realize, It was already morning. I touched gently my left hand, to not let out quite pain from moving, to my obscurities, I found not mine but instead of _hers_. She was holding me still – that I felt comfort from her. I soothingly made myself stand – up and as soon as I made one step, she woke up.

I saw her eyes. It was enigmatic. The thoughts of her made me feel so pleased to help her stand – up. I know her pain – that last night she was struggling for me and now her legs not actually quite but almost stiffened in every part of it.

It was almost a minute of stare until I bumped my left foot on something.

It was a medium sized silver tray lying on the floor. It has 3 sets of food in it. It was really a starving moment but the look on the food can make one vomit for it was already spoiled. I examined the tray more. And for a while, a piece of paper bothered me. It was a note attached to a plate of the tray.

I looked closely. And as far as I remember, It was out telephone number at home.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to let your mom know on where on earth are we… And the priest already permitted us to stay much this longer. And I'm glad that, I already found you." _I_ said.

It was like, a 'kiss of a dementor' (in a Harry Potter book). It was dreadful, as if Harry's invisibility cloak had malfunctioned when I used it.

"You don't have to do it." I said to her in a powerless voice. I felt tired and can hardly move my self. It was somewhat that I could collapse anytime I take a step. And I wondered, "How on earth can I be able to bear this, this blistering pain?"


	2. UNBEARABLE PAIN

PART 2

--

She's part.

--

My excruciated pain when I opened my eyes. I felt the crystalline bits slowly piercing my eyes. I felt bruises on my hands. I bear pain that I couldn't muster. My neck aches as I slowly turned a bit of it. I gradually saw the eerie of the surroundings – as I already knew I was in a church. It was hot. The sun rays directly hit my face leaving my left ear shaded. And as soon as I realize, It was already morning. I touched gently my left hand, to not let out quite pain from moving, to my obscurities, I found not mine but instead of _hers_. She was holding me still – that I felt comfort from her. I soothingly made myself stand – up and as soon as I made one step, she woke up.

I saw her eyes. It was enigmatic. The thoughts of her made me feel so pleased to help her stand – up. I know her pain – that last night she was struggling for me and now her legs not actually quite but almost stiffened in every part of it.

It was almost a minute of stare until I bumped my left foot on something.

It was a medium sized silver tray lying on the floor. It has 3 sets of food in it. It was really a starving moment but the look on the food can make one vomit for it was already spoiled. I examined the tray more. And for a while, a piece of paper bothered me. It was a note attached to a plate of the tray.

I looked closely. And as far as I remember, It was out telephone number at home.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to let your mom know on where on earth are we… And the priest already permitted us to stay much this longer. And I'm glad that, I already found you." _I_ said.

It was like, a 'kiss of a dementor' (in a Harry Potter book). It was dreadful, as if Harry's invisibility cloak had malfunctioned when I used it.

"You don't have to do it." I said to her in a powerless voice. I felt tired and can hardly move my self. It was somewhat that I could collapse anytime I take a step. And I wondered, "How on earth can I be able to bear this, this blistering pain?"

She stood up and went near me. I backed myself a little, so not to show a little being aggrieve on to this moment in time. I was too afraid of the truth. I never wanted her wailing.. and I never wanted her to be shocked. I am so afraid that she might not accept the fact – this fact. It was devastating; no wonder she had found me – timingly, when I needed someone around.

The pain started to mingle in my body again. Less now, physically and then it just circulate all throughout my body. It's just like blood flowing wherever it wants. But what matters most right now is that, she's here. I can now, cry my pain out.

She still neared me. Almost an inch away; I felt the heat flowed through my eyes. My body shook or rather tremble. My heart pounded wild. I can't take it anymore. I felt, I could collapse any moment.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes showed concern and full of hope. I stared at her uniform, yes, our school uniform. I never knew what consequences it'll take.. But then, I felt the security, from my best friend who never left me…

I cried harder and embraced her as much as I could, I sob deeply that no one could ever imagine. I wanted to let go of this pain I'm experiencing… This unbearable pain that I think even **_God_** couldn't even take.

"Celine…" I struggled so hard to let go of the words parked on my tongue. It was nasty. It was devastating.. and I can't bear it anymore..

"…I was raped" I wailed harder…


End file.
